Wish: The Thong Song
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Read Wish before you read this. And download Sisqo's thong song! Goten and Trunks go crazy over a little piece of clothing!


Well

Well, Minna, this is a side story to Wish. It takes place right after, when the couples are officially together. Now, when I was talking to Lex-chan, LB-chan, and K-chan about this story, I was cracking up and nearly rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. It's just so humorous to imagine our two guys singing and dancing... especially to this song. BTW, Vegeta is really out of character at one point, but you'll find it hilarious..

**AN1:** To get the full fun of this story, you either have to A) DOWNLOAD SISQO'S THONG SONG or B) WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO. Both would help incredibly.

**AN2:** K-chan, your fics DO NOT SUCK. Now write TGLW8.

**AN3:** Everyone bug Birdee-chan to write more on The Problem With Romance! If she tells you no, pull out a weapon!

**AN4:** Plenty of stories in my mind, but no time to write them. I'll try to get them out as soon as possible.

**AN5:** And yes, Kublai Khan will forever be your kamisama!

**Wish: Side Story -- Thong Song**

Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan walked on the beach. For the past couple of days, the couples have been unseparable, due to their newly confessed feelings toward each other. Goten and Bra seemed like they've been together for years, as do Trunks and Pan. And not so surprising was that everyone approved, even through the threats from the fathers.

Goten and Trunks walked behind their girlfriends on the beach, laughing and talking. The guys had on their normal swim trunks, but the girls had on something different. Without letting Gohan or Vegeta know, the girls slipped on something more comfortable than normal bikini bottoms.

Trunks and Goten noticed this and grinned at each other. Both had the same song in their head. Sisqo's thong song. And Both felt like expressing their feelings about the matter. The two guys got funny looks in their eyes before stopping on the beach. Bra and Pan wondered what they were doing.

Trunks and Goten stood several feet apart, as if to do the fusion dance. But the only fusion they were doing was the fusion of harmonics. 

In the heads of Goten and Trunks, a familiar violin sounding music flowed. Trunks started the verse, keeping his eye on the article of clothing covering Pan.

"This thing right here... is letting all the ladies know... what guys talk about..." Trunks said, with slight seduction in his voice. Goten grinned the usual Son grin before adding his verse in.

"You know..." Goten said, "The finer things in life..." Both saiyajin laughed before simultaneously continuing.

"Check it out..." They both said before starting into a dance.

The girls sat in bewilderment. Bra and Pan looked at each other before looking back at their mates.

"What the hell are they doing?" Pan asked as she watched Trunks frolic across the beach. Bra just gaped.

Trunks stopped dancing for a second to begin the next verse. In his mind, the tempo kept up with his words.

"Ohh that girl so scandalous..." Trunks said, swaying his hips while keeping his eyes locked on Pan.

"And you know another Saiyajin couldn't handle it..." Goten continued, also moving to the beat. Bra continued to gape.

"See ya shakin' that thang like who's the ish..." Trunks said, starting to twirl to the music in his head. Pan put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not shaking anything!" She said, matter of factly. Goten continued.

"With a look in your eye, so devilish..." He said, smirking at Bra. Bra closed her mouth for the first time since the two started.

"You like to dance at all the hip hop spots..." Trunks said, starting to jump around.

"You like to cruise with the crews, like connect the dots..." Goten said, twirling around. Bra glared.

"I do not!" She exclaimed, "That makes me sound like a slut!"

"Not just urban, she likes the pop..." Trunks said, raising into the air.

"We call it soda*!" Pan yelled.

"Cause she's livin' la vida loca..." Goten finished, also raising into the air.

The two twirled around to their imaginary music video as Pan and Bra gained sweatdrops off the back of their heads. The guys soon began the next verse.

"She had dumps like a truck..." Trunks said. 

Goten, "Truck, truck..."

"What the hell are dumps?!" Pan asked, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Thighs like what..." Goten said.

"What, what..." Trunks finished. Bra fumed.

"What, exactly Mr. Son Goten, are my thighs like?" She asked, growing angry.

"Baby move your butt, butt, butt," Goten and Trunks sang in unison, earning glares from their girlfriends.

"We won't move anything until you tell us what's going on!" Bra screamed.

"I think I'll sing it again!" Trunks yelled. Goten smirked.

"Dumps like a truck..." Goten sang, looking seductively at Bra.

"Truck, truck..." Trunks whispered in the background.

Bra put her hands on her hips.

"Dammit, now he's saying that dumps crap to me!" She yelped.

"Thighs like what..." Trunks said, eyeing Pan.

"What, what..." Goten muttered. Pan crossed her arms.

"Don't talk about my thighs!" She yelled at her boyfriend.

"All night long..." Goten sang, smirking.

"Let me see that thong!" Goten and Trunks sang, prancing around the sand.

Both girls realized what they were singing by then and turned around to look at their butts. The blushed when they realized the two guys were actually thinking about them so intimately. The guys didn't care and continued to dance around the sand.

The two came together in the fusion pose before continuing.

"I like it when the beat goes dadum dadum..." Trunks sang, starting the fusion dance.

"Baby make yo bootay go dadum dadum..." Goten sang, doing a reflection of Trunks.

Both stopped the fusion dance.

"Girl you know you wanna show..." Both said in unison, "That thongthongthongthongthong!"

Both girls sweatdropped as they watched their boyfriends scurry about the sand. 

In the minds of the boys, the two were dancing around in silver jackets and walking passed Bra and Pan, who were laying on the sand. A blacklight appeared and made the thongs of the girls glow with fluorescent beauty, much to the delight of the two "divas." On Bra and Pan's side, it was another story.

Bra and Pan sweatdropped more as they watched Trunks do a couple of backflips and as Goten pranced over the air. Goten and Trunks looked like total asses, but the girls had to admit, it was funny.

Goten and Trunks finished up their last chorus, and in their mind, the music built from a low hum to a higher pitch. Out of no where, Vegeta appeared, and the sweatdrops on Bra's and Pan's heads grew really large.

Vegeta snapped a Michael Jackson kick, and with one hand pointing toward the sky and the other grabbing his crotch, Vegeta threw his head back and let out a wail.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH YEAAAHHAHHHHHHH!!!" (a la sisqo) Vegeta sang, drawing it out as much as possible. Bra and Pan fell, anime style, before cracking up into fits of laughter. Trunks continued as Vegeta turned to Goten.

"I like it when the beat goes dadum dadum..." Trunks sang, continuing his dance. Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows at Goten.

"Where's my five bucks that you promised me for unleashing my musical talent, Brat?" Vegeta asked Goten, holding his hand out. Goten quickly slapped a five dollar bill into the hand of Vegeta before returning to his dance.

"Baby make yo bootay go dadum dadum..." Goten sang, swirling around Bra, who still had the giggles.

"Girl you know you wanna show..." They sang in unison, again, "That thongthongthongthongthong!"

All of a sudden, the two stopped dancing and singing. Bra and Pan held their laughter in. The guys looked around and started walking down the beach again. Bra turned to Pan.

"Let's never wear these again," Bra sighed, chuckling a bit.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Pan laughed. The two followed their boyfriends down the beach.

In the Capsule Corp. Beach House, Vegeta sat in his chair, CD player headphones on his ears. Very quietly, you could hear the beat.

"Dadum dadum... dadum dadum..."

Vegeta just bobbed his head.

**  
  
****  
  
**


End file.
